


A Little Down Time

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Atlas Rhys, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Rhys and Zer0 spend time together.





	A Little Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for https://rlyc00l.tumblr.com!!!

Rhys was exhausted when he got home to his Atlas Penthouse. They’d been working on a big project and he’d missed many night’s sleep trying to complete it. Now, with some reprieve, Rhys was torn between passing out and drawing a hot bath. He yawned and decided it’d be best to sleep first.

As he collapsed on his bed, his ECHO rang. A smile spread on his face as he answered it, staring at the mask of Zer0. Rhys let the ECHO rest sideways on the bed, so it captured his half hidden face in the blankets. “Hey, Zer0,” he sighed. “Where are you? I miss you.”

Their display flashed “<3.” And then they spoke quietly. “I’ll be home tomorrow.”

Rhys groaned, his eyes fluttering closed. “That’s so far from now! Who am I supposed to cuddle with?” He pouted for a moment before laughing and then yawning.

“:/” blinked onto the mask.

“I’m kidding,” Rhys sighed. “Sorta.” He opened an eye to look at Zer0. “I can’t wait until you get back, I finally have some free time and I’ll get to spend it with you.”

“:3c”

Rhys smiled wistfully as his eyes grew heavy. “Mmm, there’s a new ice cream flavor I saw at the store… We should check it out…” he murmured, finally drifting off to sleep.

Zer0 laughed quietly and clicked the ECHO off. They were very close to returning home and now with the image of Rhys asleep and extremely cute, they could hardly wait. They had half a mind to forget about waiting for the target and seek it out. It wouldn’t be too difficult, the only difference was the body count. If they waited, the dead bodies would be minimal… But if Zer0 took action now, they’d be able to see Rhys sooner.

“>:3”

* * *

Rhys woke up in the arms of someone, both tucked under blankets. It was warm and familiar. Rhys snuggled into the thin, alien body next to him. Arms wrapped around him, holding him close.

“You got home early.”

They nuzzled Rhys’ hair.

Rhys smiled wide. “This is perfect, let’s never leave.”

Zer0 moved away from Rhys, slipping out from the covers as Rhys whined. They tugged on Rhys’ hand, wanting him to follow. Rhys whined louder, rolling over the bed, rag dolling. There was a deep, guttural growl Rhys knew to be laughter and Zer0 pulled him to the edge of the bed where they hooked their arms under Rhys’ and pulled him the rest of the way.

Still whining, Rhys stood on his feet and let Zer0 pull him to the bathroom where they pointed at the bathtub. Rhys nodded, a bath sounded amazing. He ran the water, adding a bath bomb and bubbles. Zer0 left, closing the door behind them.

It was incredibly relaxing and if Zer0 hadn’t brought Rhys a morning coffee, he would have fallen asleep again. Zer0 slipped in behind Rhys, pulling him into a welcome embrace. Rhys sighed against Zer0’s chest, sipping the hot beverage.

“How do you always make it so perfect?” Zer0’s skin glowed slightly in the water and Rhys intertwined their fingers. “I could stay like this with you forever.”

They clicked in a series that vibrated into Rhys, calming him. Setting his coffee down, he stretched his body, reaching behind him to hug Zer0 around their neck. Zer0 pulled Rhys in close, kissing him along his shoulder, multiple clicks rolling over his skin. Rhys sighed happily.

* * *

When they finally got out from the bath, Rhys sipped his coffee before drying himself off. Zer0 was instantly dry and they left the bathroom, pointing the main of the penthouse as they left. Rhys nodded and followed once he’d toweled off and dressed.

He gasped. In the middle of their home was a gigantic fort. It stretched over the couch, through the dining room and ended at the kitchen. Rhys laughed and ran under the roof of blankets. “Zer0! This is amazing!”

They were sitting under the table where pillows were scattered around a box. On top of it was a tray, holding an overflowing plate of eggs, bacon, orange juice, toast and potatoes.

Crawling under, Rhys eyed the wonderful food. “Zer0… How’d you make all of this so fast?”

They smiled, rows of sharp teeth showing.

Rhys took his fork up, grinning wide, knowing just how sharp those teeth were. He dug in, laughing when all Zer0 ate was bacon, breakfast sausages and potatoes. “This is really good! I’m so happy, Zer0, you always know just what I need! Now we can watch movies or shows all day in this fort!”

Zer0 clicked in a pattern Rhys had learned was an agreement. And that’s what they did. Rhys curled into Zer0 and they turned the television on. It was a perfect way to spend his down time, even if Rhys ended up napping in the middle of a movie, he was still with Zer0 and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
